Secret Admirer
by Nachzes Black-Rider
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Téa has recieved the Valentines from her friends, but when she finds a huge bouquet of roses in her locker after school, her plans for a karaoke party and pizza with the gang are thrown to the wind in lieu of her secret admirer.
1. Riddle Me This, Riddle Me That

**Secret Admirer  
Riddle One: Riddle Me This, Riddle Me That  
.nachzes black-rider**

Dedication: _To **Willowwind Adurois**, who has been my best friend for six years. May you continue to bless my life with your presence for six years to come, and more._

It was undoubtable that outside Domino High School the sun was shining and the sky was clear and the perfect shade of blue, but inside the building students shifted restlessly in their hard plastic chairs, feet scuffing up against the floor and pencils tapping out steady rhythms on the desk surfaces as eyes focussed attentively, not on the teacher at the front of the room, but on the face of the clock which hung above the door. It was Valentine's Day, and everyone was eager to escape from the confines of the school and head off into the city, where they would meet at their respective rendezvous points with their respective companions and then continue with their respective plans.

Respectively.

In fact, it might be said that there was only one girl in the whole school who was not anticipating the end of the school day with every fibre of her being—Téa Gardener. Now, it wasn't that the cerulean-eyed brunette hadn't had offers from many of the boys at school; but, then again, offers were only to be expected. Téa was one of the most well known females in all of the United States, thanks to her friendship with "Game King" Yugi Moto. But the fact remained that Téa didn't _have_ a special someone to share Valentine's Day with.

Of course, there would be the complementary exchange of gifts between friends, and Téa enjoyed hanging out with the gang, singing karaoke and pigging out on junk food, but it was Singles' Awareness Day to her, all the same.

"Téa, _psst_, Téa!" Joey poked her and held up a scrap of paper that read, in his usual unintelligible scrawl, _Just ten seconds to go!_

She smiled at him, and he grinned back, amber eyes flicking to the clock and then back to her as he picked up another piece of paper, this one decorated with a messy _9_, flanked by several dozen exclamation marks. Joey smirked and held up another scrap, and then another, mouthing the words as he picked them up.

"_Eight_…_seven_…_six_…_five_…_four_…_three_…_two_…_one_…ZERO!" the blond whooped, leaping up from his desk and leading the torrent of cheers and shouts as the students poured out of the classroom into the hallway.

Amused, Téa shook her head and followed at a more sedate pace to where her friends stood outside her locker, all grinning excitedly and clutching Valentines. "For me?" Téa asked, smiling back as she accepted them, and reached for her combination lock. "Thanks, guys; just let me open my locker for yours…." She gasped, a hand flying to her mouth, as a huge bouquet of roses fell out of the locker. "Oh, my Gosh," she murmured, reaching down to pick it up. "Who in the world…?"

"Wow, Téa! Who got you _those_!" Joey exclaimed, peering over her shoulder at the cellophane-wrapped flowers.

The brunette shook her head wordlessly, staring open-mouthed at the bouquet. Twenty-four blue roses of varying shades, ranging from pale, sky blue to deep, midnight blue, and a single pale peach rose in the centre, wrapped up in creamy cellophane decorated with sparkles, and tied together with a blue satin ribbon….

"Hey, look, there's a note," Yugi said, bending down to pick a card up off of the floor and handing it to Téa. She took it and peered at the elegant cursive, raising her eyebrow when she had finished reading it.

"Well, c'mon, what does it say, Téa?" Joey asked, jittering impatiently.

"It's a riddle," she said. "'I'm made from ash / Yet I'm not black / What am I?'"

"…No idea."

"Ditto."

"D'you think we should look it up?"

"Nah, that would be cheating."

"Wait—could it be…a diamond?"

"Huh?"

"You know, a diamond. Like the jewel."

"Wow, Yugi! How'd you do that?"

"He's da King of Games, remember?" Joey joked, slapping his best friend on the back and chortling. "Look, he's already got the crown!" the blond laughed, ruffling Yugi's multi-coloured spikes. Yugi flushed a delicate shade of pink, and grinned sheepishly, ducking his head slightly in embarrassed acknowledgement. Joey chuckled at his friend's endearing discomfiture, the rest of the gang joining in, too, Yugi blushing as even brighter shade of cherry. Grinning, Joey ruffled Yugi's hair again and said, "All right, Game King—where can we find a diamond?"

Yugi shrugged.

"…Well, a diamond store would be the obvious choice," Téa said. "Most pay phones have a phone book, and Domino High has a pay phone outside the office. If we browse through it, we can find and record all the addresses of the jewellery stores currently in existence in Domino, and then go searching."

"Awesome!" Joey crowed. "A _treasure_ hunt! Let's go!" He whooped again and took off down the hall for the second time that day, the rest of the gang following, laughing at their friend's amiable over-enthusiasm.

**xOxOx**

An hour and several calls on Téa's cell phone later, they had successfully narrowed down the field to one of three jewellery stores in Domino that specialised in diamonds. "Great job, guys!" Téa exclaimed, smiling at the gang and gathering up the three scraps of paper on which she had written the names and addresses of the three shops. "Now we can go check these places out."

Joey snatched the papers, grinning, and peered at the addresses. "This one's only a couple blocks south of the school," he said, showing the scrap with the name of the store in question to Téa. "Let's try it first."

"Good idea, Joey!" Téa said. "We can start close, and then work our way outwards." She paused. "Are they all south of the school?" she asked, "Or just Diamantina's?"

"No," Joey responded. "Bijou is about seven block east, but Jewels 'n' Things is about twelve blocks south and a block west from Diamantina's."

"Well…" Téa said, "in that case, we should either split up into two groups, or go to Bijou first, _then_ to Diamantina's, and then to Jewels 'n' Things."

"Do you think we should split up?" Tristan asked.

"We should probably stick together," Yugi said. "If the…whatever it is…is reserved for Téa, then she'll have to be there to collect it."

"Good point."

**xOxOx**

"I don't get it," Yugi huffed, plopping down on the curb and tugging frustrated at his hair. "We've been to all three diamond stores _plus_ two more from the original list, and we haven't found a thing!" He paused. "Téa?" he asked, confused, watching her pace up and down the sidewalk. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm made from ash, yet I'm not black. …Made from ash. Ash…what's made from ash?" the brunette muttered, turning on her heel and coming back. "Not diamonds…they're made from _carbon_. Ash is pure carbon, but diamonds aren't made from old ashes…. Wait, wait!" she cried, halting in mid step and squatting down between Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. "Didn't they used to make _soap_ from lye and fat?"

The three boys just stared back at her blankly.

"They did! And you can get lye from soaking ashes in water and then straining them!" Téa slapped her hands on her thighs and stood up. "Time to re-think our theory, guys," she said, pointing across the street at the Body Shop. "There's where we need to go."

She ran up to the crosswalk, leaving a slightly stunned Tristan, Yugi, and Joey in her wake.

"Wait…" Joey said, "it's…_not_ a treasure hunt?"

**to be continued…**


	2. What In the World Isn't Chemistry

**Secret Admirer  
Riddle Two: What in the World _Isn't_ Chemistry  
.nachzes black-rider**

Dedication: _To **Willowwind Adurois**, who has been my best friend for six years. May you continue to bless my life with your presence for six years to come, and more._

Téa frowned at the square of cardstock she had found taped to a bar of Old Time soap. "'Congratulations on making it this far. Show this card to the cashier for your reward, and, if you wish to continue, your next clue'…" she murmured. Looking up, she glanced over at the cashier, then back at the card. Suddenly, the wind chimes over the door began to sound, heralding the arrival of Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. "Hey guys, over here!" Téa called, waving, and the three boys started over to her, their eyes widening at the card she held.

"What does it say?" Joey asked eagerly; Téa handed him the square wordlessly, and he raised an eyebrow after reading it, grinning. "Looks like this really _is_ a treasure hunt," he said. "You even get a reward." He seized Téa's wrist and pulled her towards the cashier's counter, slapping the card down on the surface and stepping back behind Téa, grinning.

The cashier leaned forward, picking up the card and reading it. Then, eyes flicking up to look at Téa, he reached behind the counter and produced an envelope, which he handed to the brunette.

"Thank you," Téa said, accepting the envelope and smiling at the cashier.

"Well c'mon, Téa, let's see what's inside!" Joey exclaimed, Yugi and Tristan nodding in agreement.

"Alright," Téa acceded, sliding one finger under the envelope's flap and tearing it open, pulling out yet another piece of cardstock, and a—"Oh, my Gosh!" Téa gasped for the second time that afternoon, the empty envelope fluttering to the floor as her grip on it went lax.

"What is it?" Yugi asked hurriedly, concerned. "Téa, is something wrong?"

Téa shook her head wordlessly, and with shaking fingers handed the two pieces of paper she had pulled out from the envelope before dropping it.

"'Nature's chemistry made me / From the remains of the past / Pure ash, pure carbon, pure bone / Pink, blue, or white, I may be / What am I?' Téa, I don't get it; it's just another riddle. Why are you—"

"No," Téa said, recovering slightly. "Not the riddle. The other one."

Yugi looked at her curiously, and turned the other paper over. "'Téa Gardener," he read, "'you have been given the gift of a free day at one of Spa World's spa centres in Domino. …Signed, your Secret Admirer'." He petered to a halt, and looked up at Téa again, seeing her stunned face. "What?"

"A day at the spa..." Téa swallowed, and continued. "An entire _day_—that's mani, pedi, facial, body wrap, massage, hair colours and styling, _and_ lunch. Do you know how much that would _cost_!"

Three heads shook back and forth: _"No"_.

"Up to two thousand dollars," Téa told them.

Three jaws dropped.

"_WHAT_!" Joey, Yugi and Tristan all shouted simultaneously.

"Two _thousand_?" Joey yelped.

Téa nodded.

Yugi shook his head as it trying to clear it, and Tristan muttered something along the lines of "Holy crap"; Joey looked rather like he was going to faint, or possibly explode. Finally, he released a great breath of air he'd been holding, and said, "So what does this riddle mean?"

"This time it's _definitely_ a diamond," Yugi replied, appearing extremely grateful for Joey's interruption on whatever the spiky-haired teen had been thinking about. "We'll have to look somewhere less obvious than a diamond store, though, since we've checked all the ones in Domino…." He paused, frowning. "But where else would you find diamonds?"

"Not _diamonds_, as in more than one," Téa said excitedly, her eye landing on the headline of the _Domino Tribune_ in the rack beside the till. "_A_ diamond. Singular." She snatched the paper up and spread it out on the counter. "In fact…" she said, pursuing the article in question, "_this_ diamond," she declared, stabbing her finger at one line in particular. "The famous Almas Diamond—the Domino Museum received it as a gift from an Egyptian benefactor just yesterday." She grinned and folded the paper up again. "I'll bet you almost anything that that's the diamond the riddle is talking about.

"Awesome, Téa," Joey said. "Now, let's go meet our old pal the Egyptian exhibit, shall we?" Yugi and Tristan grinned, and exchanged glances with Téa, who beamed back.

"All right!" the four cried, high-fiving each other. "We've got a museum to crash!"

**to be continued...**


	3. The Egyptian Gods Must Be Crazy

**Secret Admirer  
Riddle Three: The Egyptian Gods Must Be Crazy  
.nachzes black-rider**

Dedication: _To **Willowwind Adurois**, who has been my best friend for six years. May you continue to bless my life with your presence for six years to come, and more._

"Here it is, Joey! Look!" Téa called, grinning and plucking the now-familiar card from the glass display case the diamond was situated behind. "Let's see…'Excellent work, Téa Gardener. Present this card to the guard supervising this exhibit to receive your prize for this leg of the race, and your next clue. Yours sincerely, your Secret Admirer.'"

"Great." Joey grinned, Yugi and Tristan coming up behind him. "What are you waiting for? Let's get that clue!"

The brunette turned to the guard patrolling the exhibit and handed him the card. The guard scrutinized the card carefully, and grudgingly (it seemed) pulled a small box out from his pocket.

"Thanks!" Téa chirped, and flipped open the lid, nearly dropping the box as its contents were revealed.

"Wow, Téa!" Yugi exclaimed. "Earrings _and_ a necklace! What is that—gold? And diamonds?"

"Whaat!" Joey and Tristan yelped, each attempting to look over Téa's shoulder at the same time. "Cool," Tristan finally declared, while Joey just stood there gaping soundlessly, like a fish out of water.

Téa handed the box to Yugi and lifted out the jewellery, tilting it this way and that under the light, the diamonds glittering. The earrings were teardrop-shaped, and made of what looked like 18-carat gold, with a heart-shaped rose-tinted diamond inlayed into both sides of each teardrop, and on each earring, there was also a tiny cursive 'TG' engraved onto the bottom. The other piece, a choker, was also gold, but it had strands of white gold twining around with the yellow gold, and two small sapphires flanked another, larger, heart-shaped diamond, one with Téa's initials carved into its surface.

"…I don't even want to _think_ about how much those would have cost," Joey choked. Téa laughed weakly and placed the jewellery gently back in the velvet-lined box, removing the square of cardstock from the bottom first.

Clearing her throat, she began to recite the riddle aloud, her voice shaking minutely. "Slimy I am not / Though I may appear to be / Search for me high or low / And you will not find me / What am I?'"

The tree boys frowned in concentration, Yugi muttering the riddle to himself under his breath, and Joey and Tristan glaring at the ceiling.

"'Slimy I am not / Though I may appear to be'…" Yugi said quietly, twisting one blond bang between his fingers. "What looks like it's slimy, but isn't? It must be camouflaged, too…that would account for the next two lines…." He made a sound of frustration and opened his eyes, the violet orbs widening in discovery as he saw the display in the centre of the room. "Téa," he said slowly, the brunette looking up from the clue she had been puzzling over, "what do you think looks slimy?" Téa blinked.

"Well…fish, for one. Worms. Snakes. Snails—"

"Wait, wait, did you say 'snakes'?"

"Yes. Why?" Téa asked, peering curiously at Yugi.

Yugi smiled. "Because snakes _aren't_ slimy," he said. "They're actually quite dry…however, their scales have a pronounced sheen, which creates the illusion of wetness, but it's really just all in your head! In fact," he continued, his grin growing wider, "_some_ snakes' scales are coloured so that the snake _blends in_ with their environment!" He pointed at the display which he had been looking at earlier; a decorative vase featuring a large snake and a man with the head of some unknown animal holding a spear. "Set (**1**)," Yugi said, "and Apep."

On impulse, Téa hugged the spiky-haired teen. "Great job, Yugi!" she said, "Now we just need to find out where we can find a snake." She stopped abruptly, and shuddered. "I certainly hope we don't have to _touch_ one," she commented.

Yugi chuckled. "It really wouldn't be that bad," he told her seriously. "They feel quite neat, actually." Téa made a face. Laughing a little, Yugi handed her the box containing the jewellery, and grinned. "The zoo, Téa," he said. "The reptile house. All the little snakeys are safe in their cages."

_Thwap!_

"Oww, Téa," Yugi moaned, rubbing his head, "what was that for?"

**to be continued…**

(**1**): Set (PRONOUNCED _Seth_) was the Egyptian God of evil, deserts, foreign lands, storms, and chaos. He had the head of some unknown animal (perhaps resembling a donkey, aardvark, or bird), and is here featured slaying Apep, a giant snake-like monster.


	4. Here, There, and Everywhere In Between

**Secret Admirer  
Riddle Four: Here, There, and Everywhere In Between  
.nachzes black-rider**

Dedication: _To **Willowwind Adurois**, who has been my best friend for six years. May you continue to bless my life with your presence for six years to come, and more._

"What about this one, Téa? Says here it's scales are green to help it blend in with the leaves of the trees it lives in."

"No no," Téa said distractedly. "The riddle said search high _or low_. It has to blend in with the ground, too." She chewed at a lock of hair frustrated, looking around at the many glass-walled exhibits surrounding them. "Which one is it?" she muttered. "Which one are you?"

"Téa?"

The brunette snapped to attention, blue eyes focussing on Yugi, who was standing next to a brass plaque on the wall. "Yeah?" Téa asked.

"What about this one?" the teen gestured to the plaque behind him.

"Can it blend in with the ground and the trees?" Téa asked.

"No, but this snake never truly existed," Yugi said, turning to face the plaque so that he could read it. "'The mythical Kukulkan, a god of the ancient Mayans, was thought to take the form of a _serpent with wings_, and represented both good and evil. Kukulkan ruled the four parts of the earth, and could renew the world after it had been destroyed. It was referred to as Quetzalcoatl by the Aztecs of South America."

"That would work as an answer to the riddle…" Téa said, then smiled. "So what does the note say?"

Yugi looked up at her. "That's the thing, Téa," he said. "…There _is_ no note."

"What?" Téa blurted before she could stop herself. Shaking her head, she briskly crossed the room to where Yugi stood, frowning. "There has to be a note!" she insisted, peering at the wall the plaque rested on. Giving up, he made an angry noise and allowed her hands to drop to her sides. "This doesn't make any _sense_!" she huffed, glaring at the plaque. "We found the subject of the riddle, so why isn't there a note?"

"Because we haven't found the snake?" Joey asked, he and Tristan having joined the group.

"But we have—"

"No…we know what it is now, but we must need to find the actual thing," Yugi said. Téa stared at him incredulously.

"But it _doesn't exist_!" she exclaimed.

"I'll bet you there'll be a statue of one at the museum, though," Yugi told her.

"I don't think it'd be that close to the last clue, man," Tristan said.

"Where else would we find a statue or a picture of it?" Yugi asked frustratedly, frowning. Téa, Joey and Tristan followed suit, the four beginning to pace up and down the length of the reptile house, until Téa suddenly stopped and snapped her fingers, a grin breaking through the moody expression on her face.

"I've got it!" she said, the other three halting in their pacing and turning to face her. "The Domino Library," Téa said, "has one of the best—and largest—sections on mythology and religion in all of Texas." She grinned wider, and went on, Yugi, Joey and Tristan looking at her curiously. "In fact, the section on Mayan and Aztec myths and culture _alone_ is nearly as large as the average classroom, and includes several modern works of art which are based off of certain myths, and donated by patrons. Boys," Téa said, "let's go hit the books." Joey, Yugi and Tristan all groaned simultaneously, earning themselves stern glances from Téa. "Something wrong with that idea?" she asked.

"No, mother," Joey quipped. In response, Téa clipped him one on the shoulder, glaring. "Oww," the blond grumbled, then, once Téa had turned away, he leaned over to whisper to Tristan, "I _told_ you it wasn't a treasure hunt."

**to be continued…**


	5. Flowers and Chocolate Flattery

**Secret Admirer  
Riddle Five: Flowers and Chocolate Flattery  
.nachzes black-rider**

Dedication: _To **Willowwind Adurois**, who has been my best friend for six years. May you continue to bless my life with your presence for six years to come, and more._

"Excuse me."

The librarian looked up. "Yes, dear? How can I help you?"

"Well…we were wondering where the section on ancient Mayan and Aztec myths was," Téa said, flashing the older woman an award-winning smile. The librarian beamed back.

"Of course, dear. It's right up those stairs over there and to your left," she said, pointing. "You can't miss it, because of the big stature of Kukulkan right in front of it."

At the word "Kukulkan", the eyes of the four teens lit up, Yugi and Tristan exchanging meaningful glances as Joey started babbling to no one in particular about the differences between a _treasure_ hunt and a _scavenger_ hunt. "Thank you," Téa said politely, and the group headed off towards the staircase, the librarian's parting words (_You're welcome, dear_) floating after them. "Alright," Téa murmured to the gang, "so we go up these stairs and to the left, and we should find a statue of this mystical winged serpent." Suddenly, she stopped, finding herself face-to-face with a huge, blood-red snake, its fangs out, forked tongue pointed, and demonic black eyes; pure white, feathered wings sprouted from the creature's back. Joey swore loudly, buying himself the disapproving glares of the library's clientele. "Okay," Téa said, feeling her heart rate slow down to normal again, "let's find the note."

"Right," Yugi said, voice sounding slightly weak, "the note."

Téa nodded.

Swallowing, Yugi stepped up and began to help Téa search for the tell-tale square of cardstock. "Found it," he heard the brunette say, and he looked over.

"Where?" he asked, and Téa pointed to the stand on which the snake was coiled. "Okay, great," he said. "Let's go take it to the librarian, then." The four descended the stairs, Téa clutching the note in her hand.

"Excuse me," she said again to the librarian. The woman looked up.

"Yes, dear?"

Téa handed her the note, and the librarian smiled, taking the card and pulling open a drawer of her desk, handing Téa a sealed envelope. "Thanks a bunch," Téa said. The librarian smiled, waving.

"Have fun, dear," she called as the library door swung shut behind the teens, the bell overhead chiming a farewell.

Once outside, Téa slit open the envelope and pulled out the clue inside, then removed the rest of its contents, gasping as she unfolded the piece of paper to reveal the itinerary for a trip to the Mayan ruins in Mexico, the plane tickets stapled to the back. Soundlessly, Téa began to pursue the list, noting the fact that she was scheduled to be in first class both ways, and had a room reserved in a famous all-inclusive resort on the ocean shore. Finally, once she had gotten her voice back, she answered the questioning stares of her friends. "Trip to Mexico," she croaked, re-folding the itinerary and slipping it back in the envelope, avoiding Yugi's, Joey's, and Tristan's incredulous stares.

"A…trip," Joey finally asked, "to…_Mexico_?"

Téa nodded weakly, and flipped over the card on which the new riddle was written, clearing her throat awkwardly. "'Roses are red / Violets are blue / Sugar is sweet / And so are you / Who am I?'"

"…Read it again, Téa?"

"'Roses are red / Violets are blue / Sugar is sweet / And so are you / Who am I?'"

"That makes no _sense_!" Joey exclaimed, and Téa shrugged.

"It's what it says," she replied. There was silence for a good few minutes, before Téa finally spoke up again. "It sounds like flattery to me," she commented.

"Hey yeah," Yugi said, eyes gleaming, "it sounds like they're trying to butter you up to sell you something, doesn't it?" He paused. "Kind of annoying, actually," he mused. "Almost like…" he snapped his fingers and turned to the group, grinning. "Who is the archetypal annoying person who's always trying to sweet-talk you into buying something?"

"Telemarketers," Tristan replied promptly.

"Door-to-door salespersons," Téa said.

"Car salesmen," Joey said. "New or used."

"Right!" Yugi said.

"But which _one_?" Téa asked, puzzled.

Joey and Tristan grinned at each other, catching onto Yugi's logic. "The riddle's answered that, too," Joey said. "Roses, R; Violets, V—we need to go to an RV lot. And," he continued, winking, "there's only _one_ in Domino."

**to be continued…**


	6. The Final Challenge of Téa Gardener

**Secret Admirer  
Riddle Six: The Final Challenge of the Scavenger-Treasure Hunt  
.nachzes black-rider**

Dedication: _To **Willowwind Adurois**, who has been my best friend for six years. May you continue to bless my life with your presence for six years to come, and more._

Téa's cerulean eyes widened as she glanced round the RV lot, her hair blowing about in the wind. "Oh my," she said finally. "How are we _ever_ going to find that clue?" She laughed weakly, Yugi joining in. "Well," she said, some of her old spunk returning, "let's start looking. Yugi and I will take the right, and Joey, you and Tristan can search the left. If one group finds something, have the sales booth make an announcement, and we'll all meet over there. Okay?" The other three nodded, and Téa closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling, then opened her eyes, grinning. "Alright—everyone, let's do the friendship cheer." The four stuck their right hands out, forming a circle around them, and Téa uncapped a marker, quickly drawing a happy face on the backs of their outstretched hands. "Great," se said, re-capping the pen and smiling wide. "Let's go!" The four cheered and broke apart, Yugi and Téa heading in one direction, Joey and Tristan in the other.

**xOxOx**

A good half an hour later, both Yugi and Téa were beginning to get frustrated. "This," Yugi panted, climbing down from the top of some cupboards in a trailer, "is useless, I swear." He jumped out of the trailer and plopped down on the ground next to Téa, attempting to run his hand through his hair, and grimacing when his fingers got stuck in a snarl. "We're never going to find anything," he sighed, squinting up at the sun.

"Hey," Téa said, prodding him in the side with her elbow and grinning. "Cheer up," she told him. "What about the heart of the cards?" Yugi laughed, the chuckled half-consisting of a groan at the bad pun. Téa grinned at him, and stood up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "C'mon," she coaxed, holding out a hand, "it's not over until it's over."

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock," Yugi groaned, accepting the hand up. Looking up at her, a sad sort of smile flickered across his lips. "Whoever he is, Téa, I hope he's serious," the boy said. Téa smiled back.

"I hope so too, Yugi," she said softly. "I hope so too."

"WILL TÉA GARDENER AND YUGI MOTO PLEASE REPORT TO THE SALES BOOTH! THAT'S TÉA GARDENER AND YUGI MOTO, PLEASE REPORT TO THE SALES BOOTH!"

Both teens perked up, and Téa grinned at Yugi. "Looks like Joey and Tristan have found the note," she said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Yugi asked, grinning. "Race you to the sales booth!"

"Hey, not fair!" Téa shouted after him, "You got a head start!" And she took off running after him.

**xOxOx**

"So what did you find?" Téa asked breathlessly, blue eyes eager. "What does the note say?" Joey rolled his eyes and handed Téa the square of cardstock. "'Good work, Téa Gardener. Show this to the man at the sales booth for your prize for this round, and, should you with to continue, your last clue. Love, your Secret Admirer.'"

"Ooh, _love_," Tristan mocked, poking Téa in the rubs and giving her a sly grin. In response, Téa sent him a warning glare, which the brunet pointedly ignored, continuing on as if oblivious. "Maybe he's going to ask you to marry him," he teased. At this, Joey let out a loud wolf whistle, thus sealing his fate. Angrily, Téa slapped both boys upside the head, and turned to the sales booth, handing the card to the man standing there and trying to force a smile.

"Please excuse my friends," she said. The salesman nodded and left, presumably to go get Téa's prize, and the girl turned to the gang, rolling her eyes at Joey and Tristan, who were still rubbing their heads and attempting to spear her with the evil eyes. "Oh grow up, you two!" she told them as the salesman came back with another white-and-blue striped box, identical to the one the jewellery had come in last time. "Thanks," Téa told him, taking the box and smiling. Opening the box she frowned slightly, lifting out a brand new car key on a gold decorative key ring studded with what looked like tiny sapphires and diamonds forming the cursive letters 'TG', and, on the reverse side, a large diamond heart surrounded by impossibly small, deep blue sapphires. "What on Earth…" Téa said, puzzled.

"Hey Téa," Joey said, "you dropped something." He handed her a piece of cardstock, which she took, confused, with a murmured thank you.

"'This key is for the brand new Saturn Sky convertible (custom painted metallic blue; licence plate F-R-N-D-S-H-P) _parked in your driveway_'!" Téa read, eyes widening.

Collectively, the boys' jaws dropped. "He-y," Joey whined, "how come _she_ gets a car, and we don't?"

Tristan looked incredulously at his friend, and immediately whacked the blond on the back of the head, sending him reeling forward with the force of the blow. "Because this dude wants to impress _Téa_, not _you_, you doofus!"

"Ouch," Joey grumbled, indignant. "You hit harder than Téa," he informed his friend.

Téa watched all this with a slightly dazed look in her eyes, snapping out of her stupor when Yugi suddenly appeared in front of her, his little hand waving frenetically in front of her face. "Yoo hoo," he called, "Earth to Téa! Are you in there?"

"Huh?" Téa said, jolting awake. Yugi giggled.

"I was asking if you were ever going to put your new car keys away and read us that riddle," he said, smiling.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure," Téa said, placing the key ring back in the box and prying the cardstock square up from the bottom. "Okay," she said, "'Old fashioned romance / We live to serve / The HoneyMoon / Lives on here / Where am I?'"

"Okay," Yugi said, "that sounds—"

"Wait," Téa told him, "there's more. 'You know me on sight / By voice / By stance.'" She faltered a little over the next part. "'Enemies, yet allies / It's so easy to forget / Who am I?'" Her face had gone white by the time she had finished reciting the riddle, making Yugi's eyes widen in alarm.

"What is it, Téa? Are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

The brunette nodded and swallowed, voice coming out thick and odd when she spoke. "What's the answer to the first riddle?" she asked, tone shaky. Yugi frowned.

"Téa," he said, "what's wrong?"

The brunette shook her head vigorously. "Nothing," she insisted, "it's nothing. What's the solution to the riddle, Yugi?"

"It's a restaurant—_La Lune de Miel_—the HoneyMoon, in French."

Téa sighed and looked up at the sky again. "I guess I'd better get going then," she whispered.

"What do you mean, 'I'?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Yeah," Joey agreed.

"What happened to 'we'?" Tristan accused.

Téa smiled—a sad smile, oddly reminiscent of Yugi's before. "No, guys, this was meant to be my challenge from the start."

**to be continued…**


	7. The Beginning, the Middle, and The End

**Secret Admirer  
Riddle Seven: The Beginning, the Middle, and The End  
.nachzes black-rider**

Dedication: _To **Willowwind Adurois**, who has been my best friend for six years. May you continue to bless my life with your presence for six years to come, and more._

"Guys, do you really think that this is a good idea?"

"'Course it is, Yug'. We need to make sure he's not going to try anything with Téa."

"'Try anything'? Like what, Joey?"

"Like—_auugh_! Tristan, get your feet out of my face! Don't you know _anything_ about climbing trees?"

"Whoops, sorry man." Tristan reclaimed his foot, Joey grumbling something about incompetence and settling himself on the branch he was perched on. Several minutes passed in silence, until a harsh whisper from Tristan broke it, the leaves around him rustling as he shifted. "So," The brunet said, "remind me how us being stuck in a tree is going to help Téa if this guy goes wacko on her, _and_ how are we supposed to see through a thousand-year-old stone wall, if we don't have X-ray vision?" At this, Joey was silent, the sounds of the night, and the noises made from inside the restaurant reaching the ears of the three boys. "Okay," Tristan said, "we'll just pray that he, whoever 'he' _is_, has booked the balcony."

"I love your logic, Tris."

"Shut up, Joey, before I have to hurt you. Hey! Here they come, and it's—oh, my _God_!"

Joey shut up.

**.-. .-. .-.**

Nervous, Téa shut off the engine of her new Sky and removed the keys from the ignition, distractedly fiddling with the key ring as she stared up at the foreboding dark grey exterior of the restaurant, contemplating whether or not to go inside. Finally she sighed and dropped the car keys into her purse, pushing the door of the car open and climbing out, clutching the thin strap of her best beige leather purse, fingers white with nerves. Drawing in a deep breath for courage, she smoothed the sky blue fabric of her dress over her hips and waist, following the lines of silver-white embroidery with painted fingernails. "With me luck," she whispered to the air around her, and smiled crookedly, starting forward, heels clacking on the cobblestone pathway up to the door. Pushing the heavy wooden portal open, she stepped through, the door closing behind her with a soft _snick_. Glancing around the interior of the restaurant, and resisting the urge to stop in her tracks and stare, she walked straight up to the front desk and, smiling her best smile, said, "Hello, I believe I have a reservation."

"And does miss know what name her reservation would be under?" the man behind the desk asked, picking up a quill pen and opening a day planner, one styled to make it appear Elizabethan.

Téa took a deep breath to steel herself, and opened her mouth. After this, there was no going back…. "Seto Kaiba," she said.

**.-. .-. .-.**

Seto Kaiba was not having second thoughts. Seto Kaiba _never_ had second thoughts!

Oh, but he was having them now.

After all, love was one area in which Seto Kaiba was inexperienced, and uncertaintly about what to do next was the one thing that could make the teenage CEO nervous. Of course, you wouldn't know it by looking at him. Dressed in black dress pants, a blue silk dress shirt that matched his eyes exactly, a black suit jacket, and a black satin tie, he looked as pristine as ever, but inside he was sweating profusely.

Suddenly a waiter appeared from around the corner, walking toward him—a young boy, looking quite nervous in his Elizabethan-era black riding boots, black hose, black velvet tunic embroidered with a silver crescent moon and two lip-locked silhouetted heads underneath it over the left breast, a white satin shirt under the tunic, and a fake silver rapier belted to his waist. "Sir?" the boy asked, "Téa Gardener has arrived."

Seto exhaled quickly, gave his tie a quick straightening, and handed the boy a fifty dollar bill for a tip without remorse as the elder exited the room, heading straight towards the front desk, and his date. "You made it," he said to Téa, cursing himself inwardly as the tell-tale catch in the back of his throat came back with a vengeance. Swallowing hard to rid himself of it, he continued. "You look nice tonight," she told the brunette truthfully. She smiled.

"Thank you," she said graciously, giving a quick curtsy in the fashion of the restaurant, the fabric of her dress rustling slightly. "You look very handsome," she told him, liking her arm through his when he offered it. "Shall we?" she asked. Seto nodded and steered them out of the foyer and onto the balcony, releasing her arm and pulling her chair out for her, then crossing to his side of the table.

"So," he asked her, picking up and opening his menu, "when did you find out that it was me?"

"After about the second riddle," she answered him, beginning to search through her own menu. He nodded, looking across the table at her from over the top of his menu.

"I like your hair like that," he said suddenly. "You should wear it up more often."

"Do you really think so?" Téa asked, delicately touching the bun at the back of her head. In response, Seto nodded, and Téa smiled at him over the top of her own menu. "Well then," she said, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Seto said. "Umm…would you like to order now?"

"That would be nice."

"Alright." Waving the waiter over, Seto gestured for Téa to go first, the server turning to her, quill and notepad held at the ready.

"I would like the…_pâte de la lune_," she said, glancing down at her menu, "with angel hair pasta and the cream sauce, and a tomato salad on the side. Italian vinaigrette."

"And to drink?" the waiter asked, jotting Téa's order down.

"Sweet iced tea, please."

"Certainly. And you, sir?" he said, turning back to Seto.

"The _agneau d'épices_, with garlic potatoes on the side," Seto said, "and I'll have sweet tea to drink as well."

"All excellent choices," the waiter said. "Now, would sir or miss like to share an appetiser?"

Seto looked across the table to Téa, who glanced back down at her menu hurriedly. "The _brusquette_?" she asked. Glancing at Seto, who nodded, for confirmation, the waiter jotted this down and held his hand out for their menus.

"You appetiser should be with you shortly," he said, bowing, and left.

"So…" Téa said, "why the riddles, Kaiba?"

Seto's lips twitched, and he smiled. "I think," he said, "that considering the circumstances, you could call me 'Seto'."

**xOxOx**

"Mm, that was delicious," Téa said, sitting back to allow the waiter to clear away her empty desert plate, blotting her lips with her napkin, having just finished polishing off the last bite of her _gâteau chocolat_. "My compliments to the chef," she said, beaming up at the waiter, who smiled back and bowed.

"Of course," he said. "I shall pass the message on. Your bill should arrive shortly, sir." Seto nodded, and the waiter left with a short bow, leaving the two teens alone in the silence. Finally, Seto cleared his throat and spoke.

"I have one last prize for you," he said, causing Téa to look up at him. Seto reached a hand into his breast pocket, and pulled out an envelope, handing it wordlessly to Téa, who took it. "It's an acceptance letter to Julliard," Seto said. "With a note authorizing that you have three years of dance education pre-paid for you." Téa's eyes were wide and filled with tears now, her hands trembling slightly as Seto went on. "Téa…I…don't know how to say this, but…" he took a deep breath, and let t out in a whoosh, eyes darting about to focus on Téa's own. "Téa Gardener," he said, "will you dance with me?"

Téa laughed happily and stood up from her chair as Seto did the same across the table. "Yes, Seto Kaiba," Téa said, "I will."

**.-. .-. .-.**

"Is she _dancing_ with him?" Tristan yelped, eyes wide, "Is she _dancing_ with _Kaiba_! Has she gone completely _insane_?"

Yugi smiled. "I think it's nice that Kaiba's finally found a friend," he chirped.

"Oh, trust me Yugi, Kaiba's got _a lot_ more on his scheming little mind than _friendship_, I can tell you that," Tristan said darkly, eyes narrowing.

"I know," Yugi said, "he loves her. She's his _girl_friend.

_Thump_. Joey had fallen out of the tree, unconscious.

"Oops," Tristan commented, looking down at his friend. "Bad luck, that."

**.-. .-. .-.**

Dancing with Seto was…nice, Téa decided one moment, smiling. And then, in the next, suddenly, with the stars so very, very bright over Seto's shoulder, they were kissing; she draped an arm over his back, suddenly dizzy and giddy and breathless, all at once, as they separated. And then she knew.

Seto reached into his jacket pocket again, producing a simple Valentine's Day card, and handed it to Téa. "Téa," he said, "I love you."

The girl grinned. "I know," she said. "I love you too." And she kissed him again.

**fin**


End file.
